


I wish I was sorry

by rosegoldsocks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, feelings all over the place, logan is emotionally detached i guess, one-sided logince, roman is a lowkey pining prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldsocks/pseuds/rosegoldsocks
Summary: Sometimes, finding out the one you most care for couldn’t care less about your existence hurts worse than any pain experienced before.Aka, Roman gets his heart crushed.





	I wish I was sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small drabble for a prompt that someone on tumblr requested & kinda old (from september) & not exactly my best, but since i’ve recently created my ao3, i figured i might as well post this here.  
> hope you guys enjoy !!

Roman found himself dreaming of those moments when Logan would glance at him like _that_ , the way that he would sometimes request access to Roman’s Imagination and they’d sit out there in the lively and verdant meadow, and Roman would gently create flowercrowns with the surrounding flowers and Logan would give him _that look_. The one that told a billion stories that words never could. He dreamt of these moments, and he dreamt of them well.

But they were just dreams.

Logan spits anger at him with the passion of a thousand suns, and he feels his heart starting to ache and ache and _ache_.

So he returns it passionately, acting like he holds the same utter distaste for Logan that Logan holds for him.

But he doesn’t. He never has.

Roman finds Logan in the living room, holding a book and curled up on the lounge. Logan glances up, the book held securely in his hands. ‘What do you want, Roman?’ His irritation is spilling out, displayed all over his face and clear in his tone of voice. Roman hesitates, clearing his throat and standing tall.

True princes stand up for themselves and those they care about.

‘You seemed rather aggressive today.. especially towards Patton. And I want you to go apologise to him. No! Look, actually, you should apologise to all of us. Why have you.. been so _hurtful_ lately?’

Logan snaps his book shut, dodging the question. ‘I wish I was sorry,’ he says, standing up, the book tucked underneath his arm, and sank out without another word.

Roman spends a week in his Imagination. He fights hard battles for his many loving citizens, he dances around in the meadows, he practices archery, he sings many joyful tunes, he climbs trees and distracts himself.

But it’s never enough. Eventually, he finds his mind wandering back to the moment Logan stared at him with that distaste in his eyes for the very first time, and he cries.

True princes make good impressions.


End file.
